Blue Skies
by CoughSyrupFetish
Summary: From rain cloud to storm cloud, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have been living lives of gray clouds. They both have waited for the person to storm into their lives and blow away the clouds. Just when they believe that there isn't any hope, is their faith restored? Loosely based on Edge of Seventeen. (Smut) Klaine and Niff


**Here's a new fic. I know I'm crazy for starting a new one, but I just watched a movie called****_ Edge of Seventeen, (Which this fic is loosely, loosely based on). _****But, I like it. Hope you do too!**

**July 6th, 8:37am**

Wiping his face with his towel, Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror studying his work uniform.

_This has got to be the ugliest thing that I have ever worn in my life!_

School ended a week ago and Kurt couldn't be any happier; he finally was free from the Neanderthals that bullied him for two months and scored a summer job in town at The Blue Skies fast food joint. He smiled to himself and said "Maybe this summer, I could finally be myself." He flipped his hair and wiped his sweaty palms on the seam of his khakis.

"Kurt Hummel, if you don't get down here right this instant you'll be late for your first day at work!" hollered the older Hummel from downstairs.

"Coming Dad!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt only made it to the end of the stairs when a flash went off and nearly blinded him. Following the flash, Carol squealed, "Aw Burt, look at Kurt! He's practically twining with Finn and Puck!"

Kurt gave Carol the best bitch please look while Burt handed him a brown paper bag when he walked into the kitchen. "Where's my breakfast?" he asked.

"You took too long, it's in the bag. Come on, you can eat it on the way to work." Said Burt, who was practically shooing Kurt out the house. Before Kurt turned to walk out the front door, he turned to Carol and his father,

"Thanks guys, see you guys later!" After he and his family exchanged goodbyes, he ran to Pucks car and jumped into the backseat.

"What's up dude?" Greeted Puck, who was wearing the same horrendous uniform as Kurt.

"Hey Puck, Hi Finn" Kurt quickly said taking a bite into the bagel Burt prepared for him. Puck pulled out of the driveway while Finn switched from radio station to station until he settled for a soft rock station,

"Dude." he pointed to the radio playing Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_. Puck turned and smiled at Kurt and Finn and started singing to the great American hit while driving to The Blue Skies.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**9:30am**

"Okay you rookies; there are two things that I hate most in this world, Hepatitis B and children who are lazy. I personally think that all children are lazy, so please help me change my mind about that by the end of the summer..." Announced who was the owner of the restaurant, Mr. Skies. All of the new employees stood around the owner who talked on and on about rules and regulations. Kurt spaced out and started to look at his new co-workers. None of the faces there didn't seem familiar to him at all. _All these people here look boring and regular._

Kurt continued to scan the room when a blonde with big brown eyes caught his eyes. She winked and waved flirtingly at Kurt.

_Oh God._

"Alright, who's ready to open this joint?" Kurt's attention went back to the owner as people dispersed and went to their stations. Kurt stood at the three cash registers when the same blonde walked up beside him, "Hi, I'm Haley." Nervously, he continued to unlock the register and kept his focus on the machine,

"Hi, I'm Kurt." he said coldly.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself because it looks like today we're working with each other." She said smiling mischievously leaning closer into Kurt. Cautiously, he looked up to say something to get her to go away when she winked and walked away, swaying her hips unnaturally at an attempt to be sexy.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose in disgust and frustration. _That's going to be an awkward conversation to have with her later on._ The door opened and another teenager walked in the restaurant with the same uniform as the other workers. Kurt watched as he walked in confused, and Kurt was immediately was dazzled. This boy had black curly hair jelled down and peculiar triangle eye brows, which were surprisingly cute to Kurt.

Kurt continued to study the teenage boy. He had failed to realize that he had been walking towards Kurt the whole time. Once he reached the register with Kurt right behind it, Kurt could feel the warmth rising from his collar.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

XxXxXxXxXxX

**July 6th, 8:37**

"Wake up squirt," was what Blaine first heard that morning before having ice cold water dumped on him. "You're going to be late."

Cooper was always an asshole; finding very creative ways to wake up Blaine in the most embarrassing ways ever. Once, when Blaine held a sleepover, Cooper sneaked in his room and put garden snakes in this pillow; the best way to terrorize a group of ten year olds. For the rest of fourth grade, the kids in his class would call him medusa and run away from him on the playground.

"What the hell Cooper?" Said Blaine, while jumping up from his soaked bed.

"Sorry, I had to wake you. Dad wasn't going-,"

"What ever Coop, I get it. I'm up now." Blaine cut Cooper off, walking past his brother who held the huge bucket that had ice cold water. "Could you make me something while I shower? I'm starving."

Cooper pointed to Blaine's old fashion alarm clock which read eight forty am. Without a word, Blaine jetted out of the room with a towel and shut the bathroom door once entered.

"I'll pack it up for you squirt!" Cooper yelled behind his younger brother.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blaine stood at the top of the stair case fixing his hair in the mirror, making sure all his hair was in his jell helmet. "You look fine, let's go!" Hollered Cooper from the bottom of the stairs with his keys and a brown paper bag in hand. When Blaine finally was satisfied with his artwork, he ran down the stairs and met with Cooper.

"Looks like the princess woke up."

Slowly, Blaine turned to face his father standing in the kitchen threshold. He plastered a smile and grunted, "Good morning dad." He followed Cooper out the door and ran to the car.

Finally getting comfortable in this seat, he said to Cooper, "I'm glad that I'm going to bet at work for another 9 hours."

"Blaine, he doesn't mean it-,"

"He says exactly what he means!"

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you squirt. You can't have a bad mood on your first day."

_Thank god he shuts up. _Thought Blaine. They sat in silence on their journey to Blue Skies.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once they pulled up on the parking lot, Blaine tossed his bag that held his food on the dash board and jumped out of Cooper's car. "Thanks Coop!" He slammed the door and straightened out his uniform.

_I think I look pretty good- urgh, who am I kidding? This uniform looks like barf. _

He waved one last time to his brother and pushed past the glass door of the joint.

_Fuck, I'm late._

Everyone seemed to have been in their stations already and were all starting to work. Lost, Blaine looked around to see if anyone would make eye contact with him. Piercing blue eyes met with his.

_Wow._

The teen who owned the eyes was stunning. His chestnut brown hair complemented his pale. Blaine took initiative and walked towards this boy who couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Once Blaine reached the counter, he announced "Hi, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson".

**Review?**


End file.
